


What could never be

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But then you shouldn't have read it, Drabble, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I apologize if you are offended by this pairing, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Not crack for once, Pre Doom of Mandos, Pre kinslaying, this is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a clear night after the Flight of the Noldor, Maglor reminisces...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could never be

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge this to harshly it was a suggestion from a friend and i'm an insomnia writer.  
> Also forgive any English mistakes.  
> Oh and I DON"T OWN ANYTHING which is definitely for the best.

It was a beautiful night, the stars all shining above in the clear sky; the glorious creations of Varda Elentári.   
Maglor, a ways away from the rest of the Noldor, looked up at them; still pondering what they had done. Then she came over to him, her hair shining in golden light as always, and asked him:  
"Why do you look up now? The sky will offer no comfort for what we have done; we must press on! Think of the wonder of Middle-Earth that awaits us!" But he said in response: "I disagree, the stars are beautiful, and remind us   
that there are bigger things then us. Look!" He said pointing up "Look how they glitter above us, reminding us of the wonder of Eru."  
but she, looking up at the stars said: "But what of the Valar? They disapprove of what we are doing, do you not fear that? I mean, of course i will continue to follow Fëanor, but are you not worried about what might come?"  
"And are you not worried of what might happen if we let Morgoth go and do what he wants?" He said rather coldly, but Galadriel was not fazed, she simply said:  
"Of course I am! Why do you think i followed, am STILL following Fëanor? Morgoth is a blight and a horrible wretched monster and i would love to see the look on his ugly face when we defeat him!! But can I not be worried about two things at once? What if they try to do something about it?"  
"Then do what i do, just look at the stars and breathe." And so she did, and Maglor watched her, taking in her beautiful face, and she said: "They are beautiful. And there are so many! Look how they glitter!"  
And she looked at him, and it was a strange spur of the moment thing, but he leaned down and kissed her; delicately but passionately all the same, and it felt like an age but they finally broke apart, and he smiled gently at her and the two never did or said anything about it again, for they were soon to part ways forever. But for a few moments before all the pain, they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry she still loves Celeborn ; )


End file.
